A long walk
by Thin-K
Summary: TezukaFuji There are many paths we can walk. There are many people we can walk them with ...


**A long walk**

**By : Kana**

The sun is slowly coming up. A full blue sky. Just a couple of white clouds. A promise for a beautiful day.  
Smiling my eyes drift back towards the ground. Following the rhythmic pattern of my feet. The next song starts, and I tell myself I'm gonna stop running when this song has ended. As I told myself at the beginning of the previous song, and the one before that, and the one before that. As I will tell myself at the beginning of the next song, and the one following that, and the one following that.  
I know myself. That's why I've made a playlists of songs I love. Songs that motivate me to keep running...

-

"Had a nice run?"  
I smile, immediately capturing the hidden meaning behind her words.  
"Yeah, sure..."  
I know she catches mine as well.  
Turning I walk out of the room, immediately halting when I hear her soft voice call me back.  
"It will turn out to be alright."  
Something between a snicker and a sigh escapes my lips. I trust my nee-san's predictions and feelings, though this time, I fear she is wrong...

-

The hot water relaxes my muscles. It's strange how, even though I hate running and it's a lonely road I'm taking, I love the satisfied feeling afterward.  
"Syusuke ... Eiji on the phone for you!"  
I smile when I turn off the water for a second.  
"Ask if I can call him back within a quarter ... "  
It doesn't take long before my sister yells back it's okay. And my smile widens when the hot water crashes down on me once again.

-

"Eiji! How are you?"  
My smiling mask falters when I realise how long ago it has been.  
"All fine over here. How are you?"  
Even though his voice is as cheerful as it has always been, it can easily detect the suptile worry in it. Seems I still know him well enough.  
"Fine as well. Though ... I'm sorry I haven't called you sooner... It has been way too long ago."  
In the background I can hear Oishi yell that dinner will be ready in ten minutes.  
"Nya... I could have called sooner as well. We're both to blame Fujiko."  
A soft chuckle leaves my lips upon hearing the old nickname.  
"How long has it been?"  
There is no mistake in hearing the worry and sadness this time.  
"Long Eiji ... So long ... And I've been walking the entire road alone ... I'm tired of waiting."  
There are not much words needed between us. There never were. And he knows me.  
"Nya, did you know Oichibi is back in Japan?"  
I smile. Grateful. Though I know he will worry about my words later on.

-

"Aniki. Play a match against me."  
It's not a question. And I blink in surprise.  
"Yuuta... I didn't think you'd be home already..."  
There comes no reply. There never comes.  
Shrugging I nod.  
"Sure, I'll go take my stuff."

-

"Ah..."  
I can feel my legs are going to give away underneath me. Quickly I set myself down, vaguely hearing Yuuta call out the result of our game.  
Sweat is slowly dripping down my face. I lost. 7 games to 5.  
It amazes me time and time again that he has grown so strong. And that my tennis has turned so weak. Perhaps I should have kept playing. Perhaps I should not have left. Perhaps we would ...  
"Aniki..."  
Looking up I can see the worry clearly written on my brother's face. And it is by looking at him that I notice there is no smile on my lips, my eyes are opened, and silent tears are rolling down.  
I hate being alone. I hate walking on a road, with no one by my side. I ...

-

My plane leaves in 10 hours. I've seen everybody again. My family. Eiji. The other's of our old team. Even Echizen. But not him. Not Tezuka.  
Yuuta walks passed my door and I can see him shooting a worried glance inside my room. He had never expected me to break down like that. Hell, I had never expected me to break down like that.  
Standing I take my suitcases. Placing them near the door.  
Another job. Another country. Another couple of months away from home.  
Again leaving without seeing him, without talking to him, without ...  
I lay myself down on my bed. Trying to get my emotions back under control. Trying to get the smiling mask back on my face. Trying to forget him.  
"Syusuke... Visit for you."  
Blinking I wonder if I heard the doorbell ring.  
"Coming."  
Taking a couple of steps, I walk through the doorway, and immediately halt again.  
"Te...zuka..."  
There is nothing to read on his face. Mine on the contrary is like an open book.  
"I'm sorry ..."  
I can't say anything. No words leave my lips.  
Slowly he raises his arm. And there, in the palm of his hand, lies a tennis ball. Words written on the yellow surface. Words I know by heart, without needing to read them.  
"I'm sorry it has taken me so very long."  
A small smile starts gracing my lips.  
"It was a long walk. Lonely. And so very long. But I finally managed to catch up with you."  
A couple of tear escape my eyes and I can feel Yuuta leaving his room to see what's going on. But it all does not matter when I can feel strong arms wrap around me, and I can lean against his chest, feeling his heartbeat.  
I love you.

-

The End


End file.
